


Assistance Graciously Given

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Lowblood Ally Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Zebruh's flexes his lowblood ally card by helping out with some honey collecting for a particular market.





	Assistance Graciously Given

**Author's Note:**

> BIG SHRUG  
> you can also find me on my tamblr @skyeec2

There are many many things Zebruh would do to help the disenfranchised members of society, especially those as low down on the hemospectrum as to be yellow, especially when the yellow in question is further disenfranchised by a lack of psionic abilities.

But this was… pushing things a bit. Or a lot.

The yellow in question is very lucky that someone as high as him is helping them with this menial task with very little expected reward, very lucky indeed.

“I, um, thanks again for helping me out,” there was the yellow trying to speak to him again, which was getting quite annoying when he couldn’t do much more than repeat himself over and over again. Really, did he know nothing else but those words? So lucky that you hadn’t just left him to his own devices yet. “I know that it’s kinda lame… helping me collect honey from the bees but I know that… that everyone’s gonna be real happy to see us with it.”

Aw, the real reason behind Zebruh’s presence in helping this particular gold. Well, to say that would be to imply that he wasn’t interested in helping Zebede because he was a lowblood ally and that meant assisting any lowblood in any way he could, even garbed in a loose fitting bee suit and swearing he could feel bees crawling along his skin.

Not at all.

The fact that they were collecting honey for a specifically lowblood directed market was beside the point, an added bonus if you would to the joy of helping a gold blood.

Yes.

Of course.

“No need to thank me,” he said for perhaps the eight time that day, really it would be a much better time if Zebede could say something else, but then perhaps that was simply Zebruh’s highblood privilege speaking, in which case he would need to check himself immediately so as to not cause any undue insult to the other troll. “I am always willing to help in whatever may I am able to, to act as an ally to the lowblood community.”

“Wow!” There Zebede went again, getting starry eyed over Zebruh’s words. “That’s so cool! Wanting to help out like this! You’re so cool!”

… Perhaps there was another benefit to helping out today, compliments like that were an eye a dozen from the yellow and Zebruh certainly was appreciating the recognition of his superior character for wanting to help the lowbloods like he did.

Yes, he could endure this exercise just a bit longer.

It was, after all, what any self-respecting lowblood ally would do in order to help, he would know, after all. Being the best on Alternia.


End file.
